


Brightmoon (Adoption AU)

by CheshireCat300



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff? Slowburn? why cant i be better at tags-, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat300/pseuds/CheshireCat300
Summary: Adora and Catra grew up together as foster kids in an abusive home. They get separated, but what happens when they reunite many years later?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Brightmoon (Adoption AU)

Prologue

The clouds formed a thick barrier of dark gray clouds between the ground and the sun.  
Children playing in the streets were called inside by their mothers, people parked their cars in their garages. A local news station had reported a whopping 7 inches of rain. The mountain their lovely neighborhood was built along was prone to the occasional landslide. People were cautious to lose any personal belongings to the whim of the mountain and rain. During rainstorms, it was particularly more difficult to navigate your way around. It didn’t seem to be difficult for the rumbling truck who came when the rain started 30 minutes later. 

Pounding rainfall battered the truck all around, making it difficult to see. It trekked on like a champ, passing through the surprisingly classy neighborhood. These people must have good insurance if their houses looked this good in an area prone to dangerous natural disasters.

“Are you excited?” asked the woman driving the hearty truck.

“I guess, this place doesn’t look like a dump. Do you know who it is, Spinnerella?”

“I don’t, Catra dear, but they've got four kids."

“There goes my dream of being an only child.” 

Spinnerella is an adoption agent and Catra was her kid. It was her responsibility to make sure she had a loving home. It was the whole reason why they were there, no one else had the courage to do what she just did. Spinnerella hoped she didn’t make a hasty decision, a child’s livelihood was at stake. Wherever Catra was placed was going to be her permanent home, at least until the agency sorted out their mess. They were packed to the brim with children in need of homes.

They pulled up on a nice driveway at the end of the street. It was easily the nicest house around, with tall white columns supporting it, a lovely garden bed, and a porch surrounding the house. Spinnerella stopped the engine and escorted Catra to the door.

Crash! Boom!

Adora was woken up by the looming and ferocious storm outside. With her heavy breathing and pupils shrunken, she clutched her blanket and looked around the tiny room she shared. Her roommates Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were peacefully asleep, their breathing even. She couldn’t do their usual tradition of huddling together. Adora sighed and lied back down. In an average family, young children would go to their parents for comfort. This was not an average family. Her caretaker, Shadow Weaver, was manipulative, controlling, and only invited foster kids into her home so she could get a paycheck. It was her primary source of income. She was never going to adopt her and the others. As long as the agency suffered, they were desperate just to get someone to take a kid, adoption not required. Shadow Weaver was going to take advantage for as long she could. 

She hid under her blanket when the storm struck more bolts in the sky and tried to forget it was even there. Her eyes had nearly shut all the way when she heard a loud engine park in front. Who could that be? Adora thought. She decided to get up off her sleeping mat and creaked the room door open. All at once, voices flew into her ears.

“I have another foster kid? My, the agency must be having a terrible time right now.” That voice sounded like it belonged to her caretaker. She always played it up to them, acting so goddamn innocent. 

The other voice seemed to belong to another woman. Her voice was soft and very gentle. “Yes we are ma’am, I hope you don’t mind me bringing Catra here, she’s a good kid at heart. She’ll come out of hiding.”

“I don’t mind at all, Catra’s just nervous. My rather large house frightened all my kids at first. She’ll warm up to me very soon,” Shadow Weaver reassured the woman.

Down the hall, she heard shuffling in another room. Was that the new kid, Catra? She crept her way down, dozens of pictures of Shadow Weaver hung on the wall. They were all of her younger self, she always lamented on them. Adora had finally reached the door and opened it, where she came face-to-face with a girl with cat ears.


End file.
